


Hors du Temps

by TheBlackWook



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: C'est venu d'un coup voilà, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, slightly erotic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: A cet instant, ils n’étaient que deux hommes hors du temps, perdu dans leur propre monde





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je les aime beaucoup trop. C'est tout.

Le soleil filtrait à peine par les volets de la chambre, mais assez pour éclairer un visage encore endormi. C’était un visage marqué – cela se voyait aux poches sous ses yeux – mais, encore perdu dans un sommeil qu’il avait voulu réparateur, il paraissait plus jeune, moins hanté par les déconvenues et les humiliations, lui cet incompris qui avait sans cesse été rabaissé par le plus grand nombre. Il s’était forgé un mur, un rempart contre ces attaques, avec le temps c’était inévitable en politique, mais il était humain, comme tout le monde, et à la longue, cela finissait par blesser, peut-être encore avec plus de douleur qu’une grosse gifle en bonne et due forme. 

Les rayons de soleil épars mettaient aussi ses épaules nues en lumière. Lui, si souvent craintif du froid, n’avait pour une fois pas remonté la couverture jusqu’à son front. Ainsi mises en éclat, on pouvait en deviner la sculpture, les courbes et les muscles au repos, bien moins saillants qu’autrefois mais toujours puissants. Quant à ses cheveux, ils se trouvaient éparpillés et emmêlés entre eux, tandis qu’ils brillaient d’un éclat blond, abandonnant quelques instants le poivre et sel qui avait remplacé leur ton plus sombre d’autrefois.

Il s’éveilla lentement, plissant ses yeux fermés à cause de la lumière chaude des rayons. Il laissa échapper une expiration à mi-chemin avec un grognement de protestation, mécontent de n’avoir pu dormir plus longtemps. C’est qu’il était bougon au réveil, souhaitant toujours profiter de quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de lancer sa journée sur les chapeaux de roues, quelques délicieuses minutes de plus.  
C’est alors qu’il se rendit compte d’une chaleur dans la région de son estomac : le bras de son amant, enroulé autour de lui. Il eut un petit sourire rêveur quand il repensa aux évènements de la veille qui avait mené à ce matin. Son sourire fut plus grand encore quand il sentit le bras resserrer son étreinte et des lèvres qui déposèrent un baiser indolent sur ses omoplates. 

« Bonjour. » La voix naturellement rauque l’était agréablement plus, épuisée par leurs ébats de la nuit.

Pas de réponse du plus grand, qui souriait toujours.

« Arnaud. Je sais que t’es réveillé. »

Pour joindre l’action à la parole, le plus petit déposa un nouveau baiser, plus ferme sur l’épaule de celui qu’il tenait dans ses bras, et laissa ses doigts se balader dangereusement vers les hanches de son amant, point sensible chez ce dernier. Comme il ne reçut toujours aucune réponse, il se redressa et s’approcha de l’oreille de son géant avant d’en mordiller le lobe gentiment, autre point sensible. Cette fois-ci, l’autre émit un gémissement plaintif, avant de se retourner pour faire face à son assaillant, ouvrant enfin les yeux :

« Tu es diabolique, Benoît, dit-il en tentant d’arborer un air exaspéré – un misérable échec  
— C’est aussi pour ça que tu m’aimes, répondit le dit Benoît avec un sourire taquin.  
— Tais-toi. »

Et comme pour s’en assurer, il déposa ses lèvres contre celles de celui qu’il aimait, ce dernier presque hilare. Leur échange ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, le tout était encore un peu paresseux, empli de fatigue.

« Quelle heure est-il ? demanda le plus jeune des deux, tout en traçant des motifs complexes sur le torse de son amant.  
— Aucune idée, mais je pense que l’on a encore du temps pour nous. Leur avion n’atterrit qu’à onze heures et demie, rappela-t-il tandis que sa main s’enroulait sur la hanche de son interlocuteur, l’amenant à lui délicatement.  
— Tu crois qu’elles ont appréciés ? » il rougissait par les attentions dont il était le destinataire.

Elles. Leur compagne respective, à qui ils avaient offert une escapade en campagne, entre filles, tandis qu’elles les avaient laissés tous les deux ensemble. C’était leur accord. Un repas au restaurant sous couvert de discussions gouvernementales qui n’intervinrent jamais, une virée en voiture le long de la Seine, éclairée par les lampadaires, une fin de soirée dans l’appartement parisien du plus âgé avant que les évènements n’aient pris une tournure plus charnelle, voilà le fil de leur soirée la veille.

« Autant que notre week-end j’en suis sûr », le sourire était déjà plus déviant, l’esprit vers bien d’autres projets. 

Il couvrit de baisers le cou du plus petit, traçant une trainée humide, alors que l’autre émettait de légères plaintes tant cette zone lui faisait du bien lorsqu’elle était l’objet des attentions les plus douces. Ça n’était qu’un juste retour des choses après le coup de la hanche et de l’oreille de tout à l’heure. Il ne se laissa pas faire pour autant et pris les devants, réclamant la bouche de son grand amant et le faisant basculer sur le dos, prenant ainsi place au-dessus.

A cet instant, ils n’étaient que deux hommes hors du temps, perdus dans leur propre monde. Il leur faudrait bientôt reprendre leur vie rangée et habituelle, mais cela attendrait encore un peu.


End file.
